blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose (TV story)
Rose 'is the first episode of the first series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Keith Boak and featured Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. Overview To be added Synopsis Neurotic shopgirl Rose Tyler's world is thrust into chaos when she is saved from living shop-window dummies by a strange man called the Doctor. Fascinated by this enigmatic figure, Rose investigates him when she is drawn closer into his world and soon must help him prevent a planet-wide invasion being transmitted from below the streets of London. Plot Awakening to the sound of her alarm clock, just as any other day, Rose Tyler awakens, dresses herself, bids her mother Jackie goodbye and heads off into Central London. She spends the day at her job in Henrik's, while also taking some time off to meet with her boyfriend Mickey for lunch. At the end of the day, as she is leaving the shop to go home, she is handed a bag of money to be delivered below. As the shop shuts up, Rose heads down to the basement and knocks on the electrician, Wilson's door. When she hears no response, she is alerted by a banging from up the corridor and decides to investigate it's source. Expecting to find Wilson, she wanders into a storage area full of disused plastic dummies and no sign of the electrician, when the door slams shut behind her, locking her in. The clattering continues elsewhere in the room, with Rose demanding to know if it's a joke. From behind her, one of the plastic dummies starts moving on it's own. Rose initially suspects this to be the doing of a co-worker, playing a joke on her, when, all around the room, other plastic dummies start moving of their own volition also. They start to advance on Rose, pushing her further and further back into the room and pinning her against a far wall. Unable to move, they raise their arms to strike her down, when the hand of a man quickly grabs hers. Rose looks up and the man says only one thing: "Run". Narrowly escaping the dummies' attack, the two of them run frantically down the corridors, with the army of plastic men in pursuit. Rushing into an elevator, which is then held back by a dummy stopping the doors closing, the mysterious man pulls at it's arm and it comes clean off, revealing it to be nothing more than plastic. Rose desperately tries to find a ration reason as to what she just saw, but the stranger continues to be cryptic on the matter and elects to suspect that Wilson the electrician has been killed by the dummies. While he fuses the elevator with a blue, cylindrical device, Rose bombards him with questions about what the creatures were. Her only tells her that they were all living plastic creatures being controlled by a relay signal on the roof which he intends to return to and blow up. Escorting Rose out of the building, the man identifies himself as the Doctor and warning her not to tell others about what she has seen. Rose gets clear away from the shop and is a safe distance away when the roof of the building is engulfed in an enormous explosion; highly shaken, Rose runs away, passing a blue police box hidden in an alley. The shop explosion swamps the news and Jackie is already relentlessly calling people she knows about the ordeal and looking to get Rose a new job and Mickey comes looking for her in a hysteria. Calming him down, Rose gives him the plastic arm and asks him to dispose of it as he leaves. He chucks into a dumpster on the way out, from within which comes a slight clattering. The following morning, Rose and Jackie discuss potential employment possibilities when she's alerted by a noise from the cat flap. Investigating, she pushes it open to see the Doctor's face peering in from the other side. Wanting answers, she drags him inside and tells Jackie he's part of the inquiry looking into the explosion. Avoiding Jackie's advances, the Doctor examines Rose's apartment while she's speaking when the plastic arm emerges from behind the sofa and grabs his throat. Rose comes back into the room and the arm, alerted, releases the Doctor and latches onto her instead. Attempting to force it off her, to no avail, the Doctor pulls out his device from before and manages to stop it. Taking the arm, he tries to leave but Rose follows him, demanding answers. They walk and talk outside, with the Doctor giving nothing but vague answers regarding his identity, but he explains that he stopped the arm by cutting off the signal controlling it. When Rose asks him who he is; he gives her an impassioned speech about how he can feel the turn of the Earth, before telling her to forget him and heads towards the blue box in the distance. As Rose walks off, she hears a strange noise and runs back to find the box vanished. Rose visits Mickey's flat and uses his computer to look up any signs of the Doctor and comes across a website with pictures of his all in different places and times. She and Mickey then go to visit the website's creator, a man named Clive, who shows Rose evidence of the Doctor's presence all throughout history and warns her that if she's met him, she's in great danger. Outside the house, Mickey spots a wheelie bin move on it's own and, assuming it's a prank, examines it. When he pulls away, however, his fingers stick as the plastic lid stretches and the bid, now growling and snarling like a rabid animal, flings him backward and eats him. Rose, having had enough of Clive's conspiracy theories, returns to the car but is oblivious to the replica of Mickey that is waiting for her and they drive off for food. At the restaurant, Rose talks with "Mickey" about potential employment options when he seems more interested in talking about the Doctor, demanding to know where he is with a jittery voice. At that point, the Doctor emerges behind them and ejects a cork from a champagne bottle at the replica's head. The cork molds into the replicant's forehead and he spits it out before he morphs his hand into a large wedge and starts destroying the restaurant. The Doctor manages to pull off it's head and Rose sets off the fire alarm to evacuate everybody. Hurrying out the back, the Doctor seals it in with his sonic screwdriver and vanishes into the blue box. Rose skeptically follows him in and frantically exits just as promptly upon seeing the inside. While she examines the box, the replicant starts breaking through the door, forcing her back into the box into an exceedingly large control room. After the Doctor explains his alien nature and that of his ship, the TARDIS, Rose starts sobbing over Mickey's apparent death. After lambasting the Doctor's cavalier attitude to this, she points out that the replica's head is melting and the Doctor manically works at the large console to follow it's control signal. Landing somewhere else, the Doctor complains about losing the signal. He explains that the entity that controlled the head and the arm needs a transmitter to boost it's signal, completely oblivious to the London Eye behind him. After various prompts from Rose, the Doctor finally spots it and they run over to find the source of the signal. They discover a hatch to an underground system where the Nestene Consciousness lays active in a vat at the bottom of the chamber; while Rose reunites with the still-living Mickey, the Doctor approaches the Consciousness and demands that it vacate the planet and stop the invasion. It refuses his demand and has his Autons restrain him, confiscating his anti-plastic vial. Realising the Doctor's origins from the TARDIS, the Nestene panics and starts transmitting it's activation signal. In the center of London, all the shop-window dummies start activation, revealing firearms in their hands and start shooting and killing people, including Clive, while mass panic ensues. In the streets, Jackie attempts to hide from the chaos but is pinned against a car by a trio of shop-window brides. In the Nestene's lair, Rose knocks the Autons restraining the Doctor into the Consciousness' vat, along with the anti-plastic. With the Consciousness dying, the transmission cuts off and the Autons all collapse in the streets. The lair starts to collapse, forcing the Doctor, Rose and Mickey into the TARDIS and they leave. Landing elsewhere, Rose calls Jackie to ensure her safety before the Doctor comes out of the TARDIS and offers her a chance to travel in space with him as thanks for saving him. Mickey, however, tells her not to, completely mortified by the idea, so she turns it down and the Doctor leaves. However, once they start walking away, the Doctor returns and tells Rose that the ship also travels in time. Upon hearing this, Rose gives Mickey a kiss on the cheek and then vanishes into the box after him. Cast * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Clive - Mark Benton * Caroline - Elli Garnett * Clive's Son - Adam McCoy * Autons - Alan Ruscoe, Paul Kasey, David Sant, Elizabeth Fost, Helen Otway * Nestene Voice - Nicholas Briggs Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Rose'' page on '''Doctor Who Website